quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Regeneration (Q3)
In Quake 3, Regeneration is a powerup that regenerates the player's health for 30 seconds or until it hits 200 health. Initial spawn in the arena occurs after 55 seconds from map start, it respawns 3 minutes after it's picked up and makes a red glow surrounding the user with each instance of healing it apply. If the possessor has less than 100 health, it will heal +15 health with every second. When health exceeds 100 points, regeneration rate will drop to +5 health per second; the player can hit up to 200 points of health, which will not drop until Regeneration wears off. In Quake Live, Regeneration has the same benefits just like the series' 3rd and 4th games. Strategies *Regeneration is a lifesaver, so try and grab it as soon as the match starts! A player that has Regeneration and a powerful weapon will be able to last for a while. However, don't think it makes you invincible, because a few quick and powerful shots in a row can still tear you up, even if you have it. *If you see somebody with Regeneration, grab a powerful weapon and begin unloading it on the target as fast as you can. Regeneration can't catch up to large amounts of damage done quickly. If you don't have any powerful weapons, evade to fight the user instead obtain every supply you can get and open harassment fire only. *Regeneration replenishes health at a slower rate over full health but healing rate increases when their health is lower than standard value. Each second Regeneration applies a healing instance and 6 instances bring them above 100 health where it takes a full 20 instances or so seconds to reach 200 maximum health. Especially any sort of armor and stimpacks saves the Regen bearer crucial seconds to reach maximum faster between your stacking sequence. *In a general sense Regeneration is meant to be taken when a player gets a good control over the Heavy Armor area. So, rest of the contestants are just be there to claim the Regeneration without having counter measures against resistance. When you sense someone going to head for Regeneration try to starve them by consistently hitting Light Armor and buffing up with small pickups as 5 Health and shards where ever available before contesting the area as time comes up. *Regeneration user will lock down any armor spawn in the map with ease, doubling their effective health. They can extend to where ever health orbs spawn and hold their position to stack up easy frags. Be mindful of where you are fighting the Regeneration holder and try to lure them at the vast open areas where you can make them airborne to combo them safely or try to get a drop on them by standing a height advantage. *Considering there won't be a Megahealth pickup in the map, everyone will run for it with standard health. Try to abuse opponent's relative low point against the Regeneration bearer; pack up armor pickups at map start before going for it. Even if you can not time the Regeneration pickup, try to be there in time for harassing them and burn their armor stacks. Things will go out of hand quicker if you leave the Regeneration bearer unattended for full half minute where they can stack 5 Healths between their armor pickups. *If you fail to open harass fire against the bearer, you may hope to head to other hotly contested areas that created between armor pickups and other important items. There could be a middle point between two important areas where combat gets heated. With some good positioning, throttle fire or backtracking you can lull opponents into fighting at chokes. As a result mass respawns will chip away the Regeneration bearer's armor faster before they can restock. *Best weapon to drop a Regeneration user at enclosed spaces would be Plasma Gun or Grenade Launcher combined with a Rocket Launcher shot to set it off. PG pulses will deal immense damage which you can finish with RL. Tossing a ricochet grenade nearby them then setting them off with RL shot would be a nice combat initiation as well. *At open spaces, you have to rely on airborne weapon combos to burst damage against the Regen user. A RL at their feet once you circled them around would send them mid-air. When target is mid-air, combination must followed by Lightning Gun. Once airborne, their movement have to be disrupted by a powerful shot else they'll escape and recover. *Regeneration bearer can shrug off low damage hits like pellets, missed bursts and small splash damage. If you're inaccurate at long ranges, prefer heavy hitter weapons or get closer to deal more damage with weapon combinations. Anything that has a slow reload such as Shotgun and Railgun may fit for burning their armor stacks but won't dispatch the Regeneration bearer fast enough without combos due to low damage per second. Remember they can still heal at your reload or weapon switch delays and outlive your bursts. *When you see a Regeneration bearer from far away, switch to your Machine Gun and open harassment fire to chip away their armor. If you can score a few shots, that's 20 or 30 armor points down from their stack with little to no risk involved. Also a good way to determine if that is the Regeneration bearer on your sights, depending on whether you see the red hue around them as they get damaged or not. *If there are other enemy players around, forget about fighting Regeneration user head on. Since the Regeneration users will take time to kill, this will give others time to get a drop on you. You should at least have some participants or teammates, willing to focus fire before facing it. *Treat the regen target as the stack holder in any circumstance, yet remember they will shrug harassment fire along the half minute. Upon hearing the announce of Regeneration taken, you may want to backtrack to armor spawns to flank them or await them at the open for ambushing them as they got out from contested areas after a mass streak. *Due to the advantage it provides, it is not seen in some maps or banned by servers. Not for an empty reason however, Regeneration bearer is way hard to kill by maintaining maximum buffed health for at least a minute straight at average until it decays away after the effects cease. *In large map team games, it's best to pick up Megahealth before you pick up this because it is easier to maintain 200 health. However, it'd be a better plan to organize an assault to the enemy team base to steal MH away from them. *In Quake Live team CTF, Regeneration's favored carrier is Armor-Regen bearer on defense and Guard on offense. Obviously, either of them can go for defense or offense, but having an Armor-Regen wait for the flag means they won't steal the pickups spawning at homebase away from teammates as much. Gallery Image:regen_3.png|Regeneration in Quake III Arena Category:Quake III Arena powerups